


Even Cyborg Ninjas Need Check-ups

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fluff, Impregnation, Medical Examination, Missionary Position, Moaning, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: It's been years since Mercy and Genji have last seen each other but, after being reunited in Paris, the dutiful doctor is quick to give her patient a physical examination that is long overdue.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Even Cyborg Ninjas Need Check-ups

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

“Come on now, Genji. Take off that ridiculous mask. There’s no need for such a thing around me.”

“You’re right, sorry. Force of habit,” said Overwatch’s resident cyborg k sheepishly. The cold, sterile medical exam room-office hybrid that they met inside had frozen him in-place as a flood of pleasant memories came back, and for a moment Genji had forgotten himself. He reached up to unlatch the steel clips, and with a pressurized hiss the plate fell away to reveal his true face. 

For the first time in eight years, Dr. Angela Ziegler gazed into the soft eyes of the one man she had grown to care for above all others. The dissolution of Overwatch had been rough for them both and, while they had initially attempted to stay in touch, their paths became too divergent. And now, finally reunited in Paris thanks to Winston’s call to action, Angela was quick to remind Genji of her duty as his primary care physician. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” she asked with a smile. “Now take a seat and we’ll begin your examination.”

Genji nodded and did as he was told, though he could not help but gawk at the good doctor’s curvaceous butt when she turned her back to him. Though the young Shimada wore his augment stealth suit at all times like a second skin, Mercy wasn’t nearly as comfortable with her angelic combat gear and changed out of it whenever she got a chance. Now that they were out of immediate danger, Dr. Ziegler had slipped into something far more appropriate for the situation: a peach-colored wool turtleneck, black pencil skirt, a pair of thigh-high stockings, and of course her professional white doctor’s coat. It was a familiar outfit that Genji had learned to appreciate through all his check-ups over the years, though perhaps not entirely for appropriate reasons. There was a reason he had developed an appreciation for the whole doctor aesthetic, and it had a little something to do with Angela’s excellent bedside manner. When Mercy turned back around with a stethoscope around her neck, the sight immediately sent blood rushing down to his nether regions. 

“Let’s start with your blood pressure,” she said with a wry smile as she strained to reach for the armband and meter sitting on the table behind him. As she blindly fumbled about for the device, Mercy leaned further into Genji until her warm sweater puppies were pressing into his chest, their great size flattening against him. The swordsman’s cheeks flushed red at their intimate touch and then even more so when Angela turned her head ever-so-slightly and breathed hotly against his neck. Genji shifted in his seat to relieve the discomfort of his growing erection, trying his best to not make it too obvious. “I can’t reach it,” she whispered into his ear. “Would you mind… Giving it to me, Genji?”

“Of course,” he said before handing her the sphygmomanometer. A long awkward silence followed as Mercy wrapped the cuff around his arm and started to pump it full of air. Genji lowered his eyes and fixated upon her slim fingers as they flexed around the rubber bulb in a firm grip, his mind wandering back to memories of her using a similar grip on him during his many physicals. Though on those occasions, Angela employed more of an up-and-down stroking motion with only an intermittent squeeze to demand his full attention whenever he zoned out. And just like back then, Genji hadn’t realized his mind was wandering until he snapped back to the present and realized the blonde doctor was unwrapping the armband with a knowing smile. “Everything seems to be in perfect order, though can’t say I expected anything less. You certainly look like you’ve been taking care of yourself,” said Angela softly as she ran a fingertip over his powerful bicep.

“Mostly out of necessity,” he said with a shrug. “Without my doctor to look after me, I’ve had to pick up the slack.”

Mercy shook her head while clucking her tongue with a tsk-tsk. “Such a shame. You really should have kept in touch.”

He averted his eyes shamefully toward the ground. “You’re right. I should have. My apologies, Angela.”

The beautiful blonde giggled in hopes of lightening the mood. “Apology accepted, dear. But now that we’re together again, you don’t have to worry one bit.” Mercy leaned in closer, her face just inches from his own, and a gentle hand fell upon his thigh. “I’m going to take real good care of you now,” she whispered huskily with lidded eyes.

“Angela… I…”

“Shhh. My examination isn’t finished yet.” That insistent hand of hers wandered further up his leg until it met his metal codpiece. Years of past experience had taught Mercy how to peel back the protective exoskeleton without even looking, and she did so with expert precision until her fingers finally met the warm, firm flesh of his penis. “Next, we’ll have to ensure your reproductive system is in working order. Standard Overwatch procedure, as I’m sure you remember.” 

“Of course, Dr. Ziegler,” replied Genji with a nod. “I remember.”

A shrewd smile curled Mercy’s lips as she slowly lowered herself to her knees, tugging at the hem of her skirt to slide the material up her stocking-clad thighs. “Good. As I don’t have my usual equipment available, I’ll have to conduct this procedure orally. I trust you have no objections?”

Genji spread his legs further apart to make room for the kneeling blonde. “Whatever you think is best, doctor.”

“Very good, mister Shimada.” Now eye level with his hard cock, Mercy couldn’t help but lean inward and press her delicate nose against the underside of his shaft, directly where the base of his cock merged with his heavy balls. She inhaled deeply, drawing the powerful scent of his musk into her nostrils, and the blonde couldn’t help but shuddered in rapt pleasure as it rattled her hormone-laden brain. When she opened her eyes and looked up to find Genji watching her, Angela grinned. “Such strong pheromones. A clear sign of virility, but further testing is required.”

Dr. Ziegler took a firm grasp of his cock, wrapping her soft hand around the girth she had come to know so well. Ancient memory kicked in to guide her fingers back into familiar grooves for the perfect handhold, her index finger nestling just beneath the ridge of his tip and ring finger brushing the vein that throbbed whenever a fresh bead of precum pushed upward. She felt it twitch as if on command, and as predicted she witnessed a translucent droplet emerge from the slit. With a delighted hum, Mercy went after it with a thirst that had been denied for far too long. As soon as her tongue lapped his offering and its flavor hit her taste buds, her eyes closed in rapturous bliss. She squeezed him gently, hoping to coax out another sample, and like any good patient Genji did as his doctor bid. This time, Mercy wrapped her lips around his crown and suckled him gently, her tongue lavishing praise upon the smooth flesh.

Genji’s hands fisted into the thin tissue paper covering the examination table, and he had to resist every urge in his body to grab the back of Angela’s head and use her blonde ponytail for its intended purpose. Back in the glory days of Overwatch, every single one of his examinations had begun with a similar oral exam until it became somewhat of a ritual between them. After months of unsuccessfully enticing Genji into taking a more active role in his health, Mercy finally arrived at work with a brand new hairstyle that has since become her signature, but it wasn’t until she looked up at him in the middle of a check-up, a lurid strand of saliva dangling from her lips to his cockhead, that he finally realized the intention behind that ponytail with a single command: “Use me.” Back in the present, he so desperately yearned to grab her by the hair and skullfuck his former girlfriend – though by now it was clear she was interested in rekindling that relationship – just like the good old days. But he knew better than to take control from her. Mercy had gone too long without her fix, and this was her moment. 

Globs of saliva dribbled down Genji’s shaft as the blonde slobbered unabashedly on her rigid treat. Soft muffled moans filled the exam room intermingled with the wet, lurid slurping of a professional taking care of her patient. The rivulets of spit running downward were followed closely by the doctor’s slick lips as more and more inches disappeared into her warm mouth. All the while, Angela gazed upward to lock eyes with his own to gauge the effectiveness of her service. As Genji squirmed and struggled to maintain his characteristic inner calm, she saw the glint of lustful desire shining within his dreamy eyes, and that drove her to take him even deeper. The resistance she encountered when his broad cockhead met the back of her throat was a fleeting barrier as Mercy, without so much as a second thought, lunged forward to hilt his full length within her throat, nuzzling her nose within his pubic hair. A second mind-melting dose of his strong scent hit her like a truck, which triggered a surge of spit to bubble out around the tight seal of her lips, drip down her chin, and splash onto her sweater.

The ninja was rapidly reaching his limit, and his clenching cybernetic hands threatened to tear deep gouges out of the table’s cushioned seating. “A-Angela… I’m going to…”

Mercy knew all of her lover’s tells, and that only emboldened her desperate deepthroating technique. She pulled back slowly, just enough to disengage his shaft from her grasping throat, only to thrust herself back down until her bottom lip caressed his sensitive balls. Confident that she hadn’t lost her touch after all these years, Mercy repeated the motion again and again, her loose ponytail bobbing to the rhythm. Each time she took him to the base, her body shivered from the delightful way his cock swelled and twitched within her throat. By now she could tell her womanhood had become a sodden mess, and as badly as she wanted to reach a hand underneath her skirt to relieve some of that aching pressure, Mercy knew the wait would make her ultimate satisfaction all the better. So for now she did her best to sate that ravenous hunger by fucking her mouth on Genji’s turgid member in hopes that her well-deserved reward would soon arrive. 

Luckily for her, the long years of absence had not been kind to Genji’s stamina, and after going so long without a pretty blonde always so eager to suck his cock he possessed far less staying power than ever. With a strained grunt that sounded more pain-induced than he intended, Genji hunched forward and kicked out his feet on both sides of the sucking doctor as the first burst of cum erupted forth. Mercy squealed happily when it splattered against the back of her throat, and she quickly gulped it down while tilting her head back to allow the following spurts to hit the roof of her mouth then pool onto her tongue. All the while, her lips pursed and stroked his length to milk every last drop from his charitable testicles. Angela knew just how to coax the maximum amount of seed from her lover, and she was rewarded with a rich, creamy mouthful of his decadent cum. Only when she was sure that the last bit had dribbled from the tip did Mercy slowly pull off – her lips tightening to ensure not a drop was left behind – and open her mouth wide to show off the accumulated white load, her tongue swirling it about. Then she sealed her lips, gulped, and opened up again to show proof that she had enjoyed his gift to the fullest.

“Mmm, a very generous sample,” said Mercy with a sloppy, wet kiss on his wilting member. “And tasty too. It seems your reproductive system is in perfect working order despite your extensive cybernetics. I might even go as far as to say you produce an above average volume of semen,” she added with a soft giggle followed by an equally soft kiss upon his trembling cockhead. “You are truly a virile male specimen, mister Shimada.”

Genji sighed blissfully as the good doctor continued to lavish his softening manhood with her tongue. The blowjob had been incredible enough, but the aftercare she provided as he came down from his orgasmic high was altogether a different kind of heaven. One which was obviously shared with the blonde professional from the way she still energetically licked and suckled on his cock to ensure he was cleaned with tender love and care. “That’s good to know, doctor. I take it the examination is finished?”

“Oh, of course not.” Mercy gave one last kiss on the tip before standing up, her heels clicking on the hard floor. With a shrug, the white coat fell from her shoulders and crumbled to the floor along with any last shred of her restraint. “There’s one final test. We know your body is more than capable of ejaculating, but now we have to test the potency of your sperm.” Without waiting for a response, Mercy bent over him – shoving her covered breasts directly into Genji’s face – and reached down to roll the tight pencil skirt up her legs.

The human cyborg raised an eyebrow at her words, but his stare was torn between appreciating the fantastic breasts rising and falling with every breath or watching the reveal of her bare thighs. The stockings she wore stopped right at the midpoint of her thighs and, as her skirt hiked up higher and higher to reveal more of her milky white skin, Genji’s jaw nearly dropped when Mercy at last revealed that she wasn’t wearing any panties. With the black skirt bunched up around her hips, he was greeted to the sight of her bare and clearly glistening pussy that had long awaited his attention. “Oh? And, uh, exactly what sort of test did you have in mind?” he asked with a dry mouth.

“Only the oldest, most reliable test in the books,” she replied with a smirk. Mercy wasted no time in climbing aboard, her legs settling around Genji’s body as she took a seat in his lap. Now intimately face-to-face, she placed her hands firmly on his shoulders to hold herself steady as she wiggled closer, her bare sex gliding along his hardening shaft and smearing her arousal across the tender flesh. That smile blossomed into a larger grin from the way he groaned at her touch, and she further teased him by grinding her hips more firmly into his crotch. “It’s time for your fertility exam,” she purred into his ear. “And I can ensure you, my eggs are more than capable of finding out just how strong your seed is. Only by impregnating me will I be fully satisfied that everything is working as intended.”

Genji chuckled as he placed his hands on her broad hips. “Then I’ll do my best to pass this test with flying colors.” Not wanting to give Mercy time to respond, he quickly lifted her up, pulled her just a bit closer, and swiftly dropped her onto his throbbing cock. The blonde doctor’s eyes immediately shot wide open as a long moan burst forth from the sudden sensation of her pussy stretching to accommodating his vast girth. Mercy had gotten so worked up during her blowjob that she was more than ready to take him, but it made little difference. No matter how many times he entered her, she felt like a virgin experiencing her first penetration each time. Years of being apart caught Angela completely off-guard at just how amazing it felt to be filled with his cock. Genji of course knew this, and so he waited patiently while his girlfriend struggled to adjust as she squirmed atop his lap, panting through the ordeal. 

But it didn’t take long for the initial shock to pass, only to be replaced by the longing desire to ride her man to completion. Mercy looked down at her ninja boyfriend seductively through half-lidded eyes and leaned forward to press her covered breasts into his neck. She longed to beg him to take her, to flip her onto her back and ravish her body like only he could, but after all she was the doctor and this was her exam. “That was very naughty,” she chided him playfully even as she rotated her hips with him buried so deeply. “If you do that again, I’ll have to restrain you. Now sit back and let me take care of you.” For the moment, she merely savored the hot sensation of his cock twitching within her, pressing firmly against her soft inner walls with such a searing heat. Ever since she had arrived in Paris and saw Genji among her friends, Mercy had thought of nothing else but this moment. And now that it had finally arrived, she couldn’t wait to start riding him.

‘Why wait?’ she mused. Mercy reached for the hem of her sweater and pulled it up over her head to finally reveal her soft tits in all their glory. Just like with her panties, she had planned ahead and forgone a brassiere, and so she leaned forward and pulled Genji’s head into the valley of her breasts. When she raised up her hips, the svelte blonde bit her bottom lip as she felt every hard inch of her boyfriend’s dick scrapping against her walls as it pulled out, and she stopped just before the tip came free. Mercy wiggled her hips, teasing him slightly, and from the muffled groan against her chest it was obviously having the desired effect. She giggled at his response, but as much as she would have loved to tease him all day, her pussy felt so hopelessly empty without his warm prick filling it up. She wanted this just as badly as he did, if not more. Mercy dropped her wide hips back down onto his lap and swallowed up every thick inch.

A harsher groan sounded into her breast, but it was also joined by Mercy squealing in sinful delight. And thus she repeated the motion, her arms wrapped around her boyfriend’s shoulders as she clung to him for dear life. Her silky legs clamped onto his waist, knees digging into the table’s soft padding, as she rode Genji’s cock for all its worth. The small room was soon filled with the loud clap of her ass upon his muscular thighs, and as more of her arousal gushed from their joining the sound became louder and distinctly more wet. Mercy’s eyes rolled upward and her fingers laced through his short hair as she howled and moaned through the ordeal, but never once did she falter in rocking herself up and down his turgid member. As she did so, her pussy quivered and spasmed around his shaft, welcoming him home after being gone for so long. 

For Genji, while having the sexy blonde doctor riding his cock to her heart’s content was more than agreeable, he found himself vexed by the firm hand at the back of his head pulling him into her chest. Seeking to gain some amount of control in their sexual reunion, Genji deftly grabbed both her wrists – including the one behind his head – and twisted them behind her back with his ninja speed and dexterity. Caught completely by surprise, Mercy gasped aloud yet did not waiver in her diligent cowgirl duties. But now her perky breasts were vulnerable to that greedy mouth of his that swiftly descended upon them. Before she knew it, Dr. Ziegler was suddenly on the receiving end of a very hungry pair of lips suckling away at her stiff nipples. She moaned at the surprising but not unwanted attention, which only encouraged her to speed up the pace in which she slammed herself down on his cock. “Two can play at that game,” she silently vowed to herself. 

Unfortunately for the horny woman, the added stimulation on her breasts only hastened her inevitable climax. Mercy’s eyes widened as she felt the familiar signals of pleasure spread from her groin and shoot up her spine. It was happening all too soon, and she wasn’t yet ready for any of this to end. “W-wait! Slow down… Slow, please!” she gasped to no avail as Genji refused to cease his worship of her breasts. By now both her hardened nipples were coated in his spit, which only made them tingle maddeningly from the chilly air of her sterile office. Mercy immediately ceased bouncing on his cock, coming to a full stop in his lap with the entirety of his length hilted within, but it was too little too late. The chain reaction had already begun, and she was helpless to stop the coming release. The blonde whimpered pathetically and shivered against his body as the tension that had built throughout her body suddenly burst all at once. Mercy was left with little choice but to cum her brains out, and she did so with a scream loud enough to wake the dead. “I… I’m cuuuummiiiing!”

This was the window of opportunity Genji had been waiting for, and with his mechanically enhanced strength he smoothly lifted Angela up, spun in-place, and gently set her upon the table without his cock ever once slipping free from her convulsing warmth. Now on top, Genji looked down at the blushing woman, her delicate skin flushed red from her ongoing orgasm, and beheld the glimmer of intense desire within her wide eyes. Then he slammed downward, pushing a throaty moan from her lungs, and hammered against Angela’s hips with raw, unrestrained force. While he had intended to pass his doctor’s examination from the start, right now the only thing on Genji’s mind was reducing his gorgeous European lover into a gibbering, cum-drunk mess.

Mercy lifted her legs up higher to better assist his thrusting. She whimpered when the new position had its desired effect and Genji’s tip beat against her womb with every downward plunge. The deeper penetration further extended her climax, and Mercy tossed her head back against the plush table surface, exposing her slender neck for the amorous ninja’s enjoyment. Genji seized the opening, latching his lips onto the pulse point just below her jaw and giving the moaning blonde very pronounced hickeys that their teammates would no doubt notice tomorrow. But none of that mattered to them in the moment. That dull ache deep within his balls was growing more urgent by the second, and each stroke within her fluttering snatch threatened to undo his resolve. When he pulled away from her neck and gazed down upon his panting girlfriend, Genji was struck by the aura of raw sexuality that hung around her. Her blonde bangs had fallen loose and stuck to her sweaty brow in a positively sexy display that alone would have triggered his release, but it was the desperation in her eyes that broke him. From all their time together, Genji recognized that look instantly, a silent plea that asked only one thing: “Cum inside me.”

At once, Genji fell upon Mercy, pressing the weight of his lean torso into her softer body, and shoved his hips fully against hers. His ass and the muscles along his back clenched as he unloaded the full capacity of his balls into the doctor’s waiting womb. As soon as the warm seed splashed against her cervix, Mercy tossed her head back and wailed joyously toward the ceiling but not before wrapping her legs around Genji’s body and locking him in to finish the job. For his part, the young Shimada was more than happy to seed the beautiful blonde, pumping his hips ever so gently to ensure every spurt was planted as deeply as possible. As he did so, Angela sang out her second orgasm of the night, triggered by her fertile body’s innate desire to milk every last drop from her mate. Her pulsating pussy massaged his length in waves of undulating bliss until finally the sticky load tapered off in a dull throbbing ebb.

They held together like that for an indeterminate amount of time, the minutes of the clock ticking away as they rested their sweaty bodies against one another in a tangle of limbs. Angela murmured sweet nothings into his ear when she felt a hand caress the back of her thigh tenderly before trailing down to where her stocking began. His fingers wiggled beneath the elastic, pulled back, and snapped it against her skin. A cute giggle was his reward, and she reached up to place a hand on his cheek. “Does my choice of attire amuse you?”

“Just not what quite what I expected from a licensed physician is all,” he replied.

“Well I did say this was a fertility test, yes?” Mercy peered up at him as a lone fingertip ran down his cheek and traced his parted lips. “I had to make sure my patient would be able to maintain an erection until I got my results.” 

He smiled at her commitment to the roleplay, but soon it faded away into earnestness. “Did you really mean what you said?” asked Genji with a hint of hopefulness in his voice. “About… Impregnating you?”

“Hmm, maybe,” replied Mercy with a smirk. “I guess that depends entirely on you now, doesn’t it?” She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips, and down below she crossed her legs together to keep his warm gift from seeping out.

The smile returned to Genji’s face, but soon it too morphed to match the wicked grin on his lover’s lips. “Well then, if that’s the case…” He grabbed hold of Mercy’s ankles, prying her apart and, much to her disappointment, allowing a good amount of that pleasant creampie to dribble from within. Yet Genji was quick to push his already-stiff erection up against her drenched folds and tease her with the anticipation of sheathing himself once more, prompting a soft gasp and a look of utter adoration from the needy blonde. “I’ll just have to keep trying until my doctor clears me for duty."


End file.
